


Twin Pleasures

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Corruption, Domination, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Other, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Emilia offers her maids a chance to let out their pent up feelings on her. Little does she know just how pent up they are, or just what dark kinks Emilia has boiling under the surface.commissioned by:  http://kinkynokyoukai.tumblr.com/Tumblr mirror: http://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/post/154065302438/rezero-18-fic-twin-pleasures





	

The carpet of the bedroom was soft on Emilia’s knees. Her clothes were shed to the side, her royal body bare for the twin maids to see. Her clothes were off to the side, folded up and placed gently in the corner of the room, out of the way of the ongoings. Emilia fiddled around with her legs, making sure she was comfortable while overcoming the slightest of awkward airs. As modest as she tried to act, she’d become almost completely accustomed to being served upon, at least in the comforts of the manor. But there on her feet, and the act she was about to commit. 

“She looks nearly ready, sister.” Rem said, adjusting the garter belt of her lingerie. She was in something tight and black, with a crotch that stopped short to let her less girly parts show. Ram was in an identical uniform and just finished folding a pair of socks and placing it gently on a bannister. “Don’t worry, Miss Emilia, I’m sure you’ll do fine. There is no need to be nervous.” 

“As my sister said.” Ram replied, her voice low and whispy. “Your slutty lips have kept me draining my cock many a night, so if you’re worried about being underwhelming, you shan’t. You will suck cock like you were born to.” Ram licked her lips, her usual stoic expression betrayed by the peaking of a grin out from behind her blank mask. The sisters stood, locked at the hip, their equally massive cocks standing clear and erect. Emilia stared up at them, reaching her hands forward, a little shiver to her movements like at any moment the cocks would spring forward and bite her. A chill ran up her spine when she planted her fingers around the pair of cocks. They were warm to the touch. 

Gently, the princess kept on. She blushed, feeling their eyes on her as she slid her on their lengths. They were staring certainly down at her bare breasts that filled a cup size larger than Emilia thought they would. Or staring at her bare crotch, how neat and well-kept it was, how it was probably the hardest spot in the whole kingdom to get a view of. No doubt they got a thrill out of how easy it was to make something so sacred be aired out like a whore’s laundry. Emilia turned her head towards the floor, not wanting to watch her hands work, or even catch a glimpse out of her view of what the twins were staring at. She couldn’t bare it. 

“You should look, slut.” Ram said, her voice staying the same tone it always was, with a hint of something almost sultry. It was such an odd tone that Emilia had to look up and away from the floor. She looked up, and the twins were both looking down at her. Eyes pure red and pure blue, staring down unwavering save for their blinks, and a pair of adorable smiles. Their cocks were huge, a little bigger than Emilia had originally sized them up to be. “There.” Ram said. “I don’t think you should ever look away again. You don’t want to miss anything.” 

“R-right!” Emilia said, firming up her posture and straightening her back. “It was a mistake, I won’t look away again.” She nodded, the blush on her cheeks red as apples. She took turns staring at both cocks head on. Slowly, she drifted her head closer to Ram’s dick. Slowly at first, just orbiting around it, staring it over like a curious cat. She hadn’t exactly held too many cocks in her day, so a quick assessment was oddly fulfilling. The shape of it was so bizarre, yet it just clicked in her head as deeply attractive. Her mouth opened, her beautiful lips parting to show the wetness inside. Her tongue poked out first, like taste was such an important factor. Besides, if it turned out cocks tasted bad there wasn’t anything she’d be able to do it about then. She was locked in. 

To her surprise, the taste was mostly not there. It was hard to explain, but it really just lightly tasted of just sex. There was no flavor, but it left a sexy feeling on her tongue, a heated rush up her spine. She liked it enough to get a little more eager with it. Her mouth opened wide and she let the cock slip past her tongue into the rest of her mouth. She shut her lips down around the length, gently sliding it back along the path of her tongue so her wet muscle brushed up along the underside. Her eyes peered up at Ram for a reaction, but it was pretty clear she wasn’t going to be tossing and scraps down to her. 

“You’re not supposed to be going so slow.” Ram said. “You’re a slut, and you’re hungry for cum.” Ram affirmed, thrusting her hips. The rest of the length slid along, giving Emilia more than an appetizer. Emilia nearly gagged as her throat was invaded by the massive thing just thrusting forward down her. She mumbled and gasped for a fresh hiss of air through her nostrils. “I want to get to the meat, and you’re fumbling around still peeling potatoes, for an accurate metaphor slut.” Ram said, so easily replacing all formality with just barking slut at her. 

“You’re too rough, sister.” Rem said, shaking her head, pushing her own cock against Emilia’s cheek. The princess slid back, Ram’s cock shimmering with wetness, and plunged forward onto the other twin’s cock, making sure to not hesitate with stuffing her face with dick this time. She shoved the equal length the whole way down her throat, her gag reflex much more prepared for the second time around. Still shaky and inexperienced, she gently slid her head along just trying to get a feel for the groove she was going to move at. “See? The slut knows her way around~ Gentle correction is best for Miss Emilia.” Rem said, running her fingers through her hair. “Good girl.” 

The praise only made Emilia want to do more to prove she was good at what she was doing. Between Rem’s legs, Emilia ran her hand along her thick thighs. Both of the twins were surprisingly thick even though they were both a bit shorter than Emilia. A little envy ran in her head as she rubbed along the thigh, feeling just how it slightly jiggled and moved with the grasp of her hand. Her hand slid along the inside her the maid’s thigh, finding itself rubbing along the bulge in her panties. Nestled up inside the thin cloth were no doubt the rest of her package. Emilia wondered how sensitive they were, or if touching them would even be something Rem would want. She looked up, her purple eyes wide with curiosity, a concerned look on her face. 

“Of course Emilia.” Rem grinned. “Sister, she wants to look at the rest of us.” 

“How cute.” Ram replied, patting Emilia’s shoulder. “She can see them, but she has to take off any clothing in her way with her nuts loving mouth.” Ram said, nodding. Rem echoed the nods, only a short delay between the two girls. 

“That sounds perfectly reasonable.” She said, then turning her head and speaking to Emilia like she couldn’t have heard a thing she had said. “Emilia, if you want to see the rest of us, you have to use your mouth to take away my clothing. If they spill out, I’ll at least do you the favor of taking it the rest of the way down myself, but you must be diligent. Anything you put on your plate, you must finish.” 

“Y-yes!” Emilia said, her voice rising, moving her mouth away from the cock the second the conditions were made clear. “I’ll do that.” She nodded. Along Rem’s thighs, Emilia moved her lips, tempted to drag her tongue along, but she could only build up the courage to poke her tongue out. That prompted Ram to reach for Emilia’s head and force it back down to Rem’s knees. 

“Do not suppress the slutiness.” She says. “If you’re going to be worshipping my sister’s body, you better be doing it properly.” The grip on Emilia’s head was tight, a slip of oni strength showing through. “Is that what you wanted to do, slut? Worship my sister’s body?” 

“Y-yes.” Emilia gasped. 

“Then never shy away from that again, or I’ll force you to walk through the palace naked begging for cock. Maybe then you’ll learn how to be less shameful. Now lick.” She ordered, but she didn’t move her hand away at first. She pushed actually, forcing Emilia’s lips to touch down on Rem’s thigh. Emilia anticipated it and puckered her lips for the kiss. Rem’s thigh was so soft. Emilia slid her tongue out, and let her head be guided along like a brush, forcefully pushed along by Ram like she was brushing her sister clean with Emilia’s head. The princess apparent licked her tongue the whole way up Rem’s thighs, leaving a slobbering trail, continuing along even after Ram’s hand left the back of her head. She moved her head to the side and kissed the base of Rem’s cock. That was plenty hard still, though Emilia had already grown used to the heat. It was blistering hot before, but now it was just a cute part of being so close to the girl. 

Tongue first, Emilia slipped along Rem’s panties. Her teeth dug in around the thin fabric. It was a very soft fabric, and started moving down lightly even with the garter belts attached to the piece above. Emilia’s eyes curiously scanned the edges of her vision, getting a glimpse of the nuts beneath. Her heat beat a little faster, so close to seeing even more of Rem than she ever thought she would see. She was delighted to see Rem’s gentle hands pet her on the head and then slip under the rims of her panties, sliding them the rest of the way down, and sneaking it out of the rigging of her lingerie. Her stockings and upper dress were connected by tight belts, but luckily it was easy enough to open up. No panties to keep them supported, Rem’s balls were free and open. They were soft, the skin a little paler than the rest of Rem, who was already a very pallid girl. They seemed a little plump, just enough firmness to them to seem fun to squeeze. Emilia pushed her nose between the pair, swishing her face side to side to dig into them. The hands on the back of her head were encouraging enough. They only pushed so hard, but to Emilia’s lust addled mind they might as well have punched her all the way through the other wall with how forceful they must have felt. 

Hands on either of Rem’s hips, the princess dug in. She rubbed her nose, feeling how soft they were, how they swayed gently with her urging. It was adorable. She dragged her tongue along them, and the cute moans that Rem let out was beyond adorable. It seemed Emilia had found a weak spot, or at the very least a place she could make her feel good. With Ram around the corner, there wasn’t a way to overwhelm her sister and turn the tables, not that Emilia wanted to. She was still so curious about how it felt to be on the other end of things; down on the ground, being the one who served, being the one who awaited commands and did that out with all the diligence deserving of someone better, someone more deserving. That was what she was doing, wasn’t it? It was the whole arrangement, though Emilia wasn’t sure what she was getting into when she walked into the door, nor did she know for how long her maids had felt this way about her. She slid her tongue along and startled to suckle on one of the nuts, making Rem moan even louder. 

“The slut is learning so quickly.” Ram commented. Emilia was bent forward, and with an ass well available, the maid couldn’t resist giving it a firm whack. Emilia gasped, the pain stinging for only a second into all the warmth of the sting transferred over into a warm rush of pleasure all the way up her spine. It felt incredible. She swayed her big rear in the air, practically begging for another slap. “Hmm? Turns out our princess is a huge slut for pain.” Ram said nonchalantly, quickly giving a firmer slap. Emilia gasped out in delight, swaying even more, though the shiver to her sway gave away how overwhelming and weakening the feeling was. “I can only wonder how long our slut of a princess has been hiding this kink? She’s probably been waiting her whole for someone to call her a slut and slap her ass like a common whore. Imagine her suffering.” 

“It is beyond imagining, not without tears.” Rem said, her tone monotone but cutely mocking, a sound that could only endear her even more. “She must have cried herself to sleep, fingers dug inside herself. Well she needn’t worry any longer. She’s found a way to get these odd feelings out. I don’t care if our princess likes big horse cocks, we’d get her a stable if it meant she could express herself~” Rem said, her voice warmer by the second as she slammed Emilia’s head forward against Rem’s nuts. Emilia shivered, swapping which nut she had in her mouth, suckling and toying and licking with the other one to make sure she was at least evening out on the girls. 

“Such a tragic back story.” Ram replied, slapping her cock down across Emilia’s rear, shoving her prick through the valley of Emilia’s rear. “I’ll shed some tears from my other head for her. Now, let’s see if our slut got my cock wet enough. If I recall, she hardly gave me half the attention you got. Playing favorites is dirty, slut. If I’m dry, consider it punishment~” Ram said, and she made good on her promise. She poked the head of her cock against Emilia’s pucker, making the princess shake. Her head instantly dropped the nut she was on and turned back to try and get a look at what was going on. The hand on her head, however, gently turned her away, encouraging her to just let whatever was happening go on without too much fanfare. Emilia gulped, and took a deep breath, which was exactly the opportunity that Rem needed to slide her hips back and thrust right down Emilia’s throat.

Luckily, by that point it wasn’t her first rodeo, and she got down to basics right away. Her hands slid down from Rem’s hips and crashed down onto the floor. Her fingers dug into the fine carpet, her nails hammering down to brace for the action. Ram was merciless, cramming her cock down with force. Every run of dryness stung, but it was already established how into pain Emilia was, so there wasn’t any moment that she couldn’t enjoy, or any moment that Ram could even consider mercy. While Rem moved more at a pace that suggested she was waiting to see how Emilia dealt with what her devilish sister was getting on with, though Rem’s pace did pick up whenever the blue haired girl let out a girly little moan, her lust driving her to thrust extra hard to get some more milked out, her balls slapping against Emilia’s chin. 

“We best make sure she doesn’t look back if that is going to distract her.” Ram said. “Sister, your panties?” 

“Of course.” Rem replied, fetching the things off to the side, and slipping them down over Emilia’s nose and eyes. Emilia flared her nostrils, dragging in quick breaths, as well as a scent of Rem’s balls, lingering still on the clean fabric. Blinded, Emilia took to being calmer like a horse being ridden for the first time. The pain in her rear was nerve wracking, but it had an odd appeal that was only rising up in her as the heat becoming more fulfilling and the pace kept picking up. Ram thrusted like she was racing to cum, eager to just stuff Emilia with cum. After all, this wasn’t going to be what makes Emilia cum. They hadn’t touched anything extremely sensitive on Emilia’s body yet, hadn’t even really looked at her lips below. Ram was focused on herself, and even Rem was starting to succumb to the selfishness. She joined her sister in the race and thrashed her cock against Emilia’s throat. Emilia’s tits bobbed along to the spit roast, bouncing back and forth.

Her grip on the floor threatened to go shaky, and her knees wobbled with her nerves as she stayed in place, taking both of the girl’s abuses as they sped up. Ram and Rem both become much nosier as they sped up. Ram whispered a thousand rude words and different names and titles for Emilia, and Rem’s gasps and whispering gasps of lust were formless, not a hint at any meaning she was going for besides just how good it felt. Both styles left a tingle on the blinded Emilia, who’s head was spinning with all the stimulus. The pain, the scent, the pleasure, the praise, the abuse, it all melted together and formed a feeling that registered exactly the same in her head. Lust. Pure lust, pure pleasure. It was a drug she wasn’t given often. How could she when get off on pain and pleasure, but her life was filled with pillows and not with bruises and lovers? The rush of emotions was all exotic to her. She rarely played with herself, and never considered pain and outlet for any of the odd feelings she never really tried to navigate. She was motionless, never heading in a certain direction, never. And now, and now she was given a way to go, a funnel for all her lusts to focus.

She could feel Ram’s cock thrust in and out, the pain, and the lightest pulses of her cock. And Rem’s dick was leaking something tasty along her tongue and down her throat. Her pussy was aching bad. She had to touch it. Gently, she lifted up one hand, nervously moving it to avoid falling forward. She moved it back between her legs, her first finger poking against her lower lips. The sensation was bliss. The first spew of cum from Rem’s cock hit her tongue the same second her orgasm wracked her. Her head flung back, and she moaned out as loud as she could, cumming as her shrill screams echoed. 

Cum blasted across her shoulder blades, down her shoulders, and the a fair amount shivering and spilled down to reach her breasts. Her ass was stuffed to the end, Ram’s dick spewing and spewing until Emilia was completely filled. The maid dutifully plucked her cock out of Emilia’s rear, sending a blast down across her freckled ass, and the rest slipping down the small of her back to make a neat puddle. Ram shoved her cock between Emilia’s cheeks and pushed down as hard as she could on both of the freckled ass cheeps, pushing them until she squeezed out the rest of her cum like a tube of icing. Her cum was milked out, Ram slapping her cock back and forth between the tight nook between the huge crammed cheeks. The puddle on Emillia’s back grew as the princess fell forward. Her ass high in the air, her cream covered tits smushed hard into the floor. Rem lifted her stocking-garbed foot, and planted it firmly on Emilia’s head, digging her panty covered her into the carpet. 

Emilia couldn’t look up or anything, but she could feel where the rest of Rem’s cum was headed. It trickled down and spilled all over the back of her head. Her long, flowing hair, something so undeniably royal that it made her get spotted in a crowd, was getting cum all over it. Emilia should have been disgusted. If anyone else has spilled anything in her hair, she would have gotten upset, and done her job as royalty to demand it be cleaned. The thing was, the one ruining her hair was the one who combed it every day. Her most loyal servant, who helped her bathe, who cleaned her, who preened and trimmed and treated and pampered her. The guilt in Emilia’s heart was intense. She’d stepped all over Rem without ever meaning it. It was only fair that someone who worked so hard maintaining something with such a sheer determination for perfection, had a chance once in a long time to completely, and utterly, fucking ruin it. 

The princess panted into the dirt, squealing out muffled gasps for air as her after glow kept her floating in the clouds even as her body just kept shuddering lower and lower with the worms. The twin maids had puddles and puddles of cum spilled all over her. Emilia felt hands at her sides. She was being flipped over onto her back. She felt her wet, cum soaked back smushed down against the carpet hairs. The panties were stripped from her head, giving her a chance to stare back out in the world. Rem and Ram were sitting to either side of her, and were running their hands over her body. “You are officially baptized as a slut.” Ram said. “Congratulations.” She said, her face her usual frown as she gave Emilia a dainty two claps. “Did you enjoy it, slut?” 

“Yes…” Emilia gasped out. 

“Do you still crave more?” Ram asked. “Me and my sister are beyond human, and have more cum yet to empty. If you stop now, slut, we will be left to fend for ourselves. We shan’t commit incest, since that is an atrocity. Certainly, as the princess, you want to prevent all atrocities, yes?” 

“Certainly.” Emilia gasped, trying to sound eager, though her voice was weak and failing her. The orgasm just came stronger than she thought. She wondered if the twins were looking at her like she was weaker than they thought, or if they were just as thrilled ass Emillia was. The princess couldn’t be more excited despite the weakness and the pain, finally discovering all her sensitivities, and finally a place to let them air our like they were totally okay things to do. She never had an outlet, never before. 

“Then you still have work to do, slut.” Ram said, running her finger along Emilia’s tits and forcing her finger down Emilia’s lips. The princess licked the finger in her mouth, sampling the cream that was icing her tits. A little icy rush of excitement ran through her as she thought about the girls staring at her, seeing their princess be completely degraded. There were whore who went their whole life dignified as possible, simply dancing for pleasure and taking a man’s seed as quickly and efficiently as possible. Emilia was already far more thorough. If she were to be paid, she’d earn a coin of a fine whore, and even a little detailed thought like that sent a thrilled shiver through Emilia’s spine. “First, we must adorn you.” Ram said. “Your skin is bland, save for your freckles and how fine and washed it is. While a clean whore is fine, it leaves too many spaces for the mind. Your body must catch the eye, and tell he mind what to think.” 

“W-what do you suggest?” Emilia asked, hoping her thoughts were something not too drastic. She still had to appear before a court, though she knew she shouldn’t be afraid of that. Her maids would never do anything too drastic. 

“Then sister? You have a spell for this, yes?” Ram asked. 

“I do.” Rem said, walking over to a bannister and coming back down with a brush and a small pot of ink. “And you have your paints. Have you practiced?” 

“I learned to write before you. And I will not be drawing a landscape on Emilia’s body.”

“A shame. I was hoping for something worthy of being framed.”

“Maybe next time.” Rem said, drawing away with the thin brush. The brushed tickled Emilia, making her shiver lightly as it ran down along her body. In their language, Ram wrote out along Emilia’s belly, “Horny slut, needs to be ruined. Dirty elf bitch.” Emilia watched on, able to decipher even upside down what was being written. All the while, Rem focused on her body carefully. Emilia could feel a tickle just beneath her skin. In a glow of subtle blue light, long elegant lines of tatoos were made, painted with the ease of something swifter and more precise than a brush stroke. Intricate tribal markings were printed along her skin. Solid black symbols that swirled around, pointing in arches back to her tits. Along her left breast, Rem made a careful imprint of ink that looked exactly like a hand print left on her breast after it was gripped especially tightly. Where the two artists reached conflict was with the crotch. 

“I was just going to draw an arrow.” Ram said. 

“I had a whole idea to draw a hand, a list of prices on her thighs.” Rem replied. 

“I concede. You have the better idea.” Ram said, sticking her brush in the pot and rising to set it aside. Rem made good on her promise, tattooing along Emilia’s thighs and crotch, leaving markings pointing to her slit, and all sorts of directions on how to do her just right. Emilia blushed at the thought, her eyes looking up to Rem. 

“Don’t worry, you wear very concealing clothes.” Rem assured her. “As well, any that could possibly be seen will be removed. Unless you find the thrill to your liking.” Emilia got a rush from the idea. If any of her tattoos were seen in public… 

“We’ve done enough decorating.” Ram said, wiping a wet cloth along her cock, passing it over to Rem who did the same to herself. “I desire to cum again.” Ram said. “And here is a whore waiting for the chance.” Ram said. “Whore, what are your prices?” 

“F-free…” Emilia gasped, getting a little thrilled at the notion of the roleplay. A chance to act out just being a whore. All the responsibility of royalty stripped away, all the notions of proper behavior could be ignored. Just a humble whore at the corner of a street, giving in to her base desires that a princess couldn’t even be allowed to have. “I desire nothing for my services. Y-you do me the service.” 

“You sound like a worm, writhing out of the dirt.” Ram said, sliding her cock along the tits of the girl who rose to her knees, eager to please with puppy dog eyes. “So lowly. So unforgivable. They don’t make cocks big enough for you, huh slut?” 

“Never.” She said without hesitation. 

“I’m sure the more eyes on you the better as well.” Ram said. “Don’t bore me with your whore words. Suck.” That command made her drip down her thighs. Emilia slid her mouth down over the head of the cock, the rest was swallowed away by her tits. She heaved, squishing her tits down across the length of the cock dutifully. It was warm just like she knew it was going to be, only she wasn’t as used to it when it was between her delicate tits. Her liked the feeling of it. Especially the feeling of Ram wrapping her fingers around Emilia’s breasts. The princess turned whore gasped out as her breasts were tugged on, her nipples stretched out and teased cruelly. Ram tugged as far as they would go, and then twisted, instantly inciting a loud moan from the delicate slut’s mouth. Ram’s frown turned at the corner into a tight little grin. Her eyes watched the slut bounce up and down on her cock, eagerly milking her tits along the prick, slobbering all over the head and any of the length she could get slipped past her whorish tits and into her cock hungry mouth. 

“You must eat cock for breakfast.” Ram said, a tattoo saying just the thing instantly being painted on by a Rem standing just to the side, watching the whole act. The sentence literally stuck to Emilia, staining her forehead with it.

“I love it.” She gasped, confessing it while strands of her drool connected her lips to the dick. Swiftly, she turned her head back down and dug in the moment her sentence was over, her period being her happily munching on cock. 

“You were born to suck cock.” Ram said, the words being printed across her breasts she so happily slapped between the thick cock. 

“I was~” Emilia repeated, the shame draining out of her as she was purified of all restraint. Drunk on lust. She slapped her face back into place, suckling just like was a second ago. 

Up and down, Emilia fumbled with her tits, keeping them firmly together. When Ram moved her hands away from Emilia’s nipples Emilia dutifully took over, happily twisting them herself, and happily milking them away. She tempted to moo, but feared to see what clever tattoo idea Rem would come up with, or if she had any other spell ideas cooking away in her mind. The twins were so friendly, but have nefarious scheming minds. That could either result in them being over protective, or them being a tad naughty as they were quite proving they were beyond capable of it. All their depravity came out all at once, and swallowed up Emilia’s mind into the cloud of lust. She squeezed down tight on her nipples, twisting and tugging them far from her tits, and then pushed back in with a springing slap, and tugging her tits tight around the cock between them. She gasped as a rush of cum spewed forward, overwhelming her mouth. 

She was ashamed, but she had to open her mouth and let the air in as she hadn’t anticipated the cum so soon. The second a splat hit the floor. Ram’s foot was on Emilia’s head, and her face was pushed back down into the carpet. “Swallow it all.” Ram said. “I don’t want to see a single drop not in your mouth.” She said, even as she was still spilling cum out of her cock across Emilia’s hair and shoulders and even all over the floor. Her foot never left her head until Emilia lifted it gently and started lapping at the floor. Her eyes looked up at Ram, filled with the most confusing mix of guilt and lust she had ever felt. She really felt like she had let the maid down. She dragged her tongue slow across the floor. When that was clean, Ram moved her foot, and Emilia suckled the bits of her hair she could get to that were drenched in cum. Ram giggled. “She’s learned well.” 

“We need to see how well, though.” Rem said, suddenly shoving her rear in Emilia’s face. The girl hardly had a moment to rest after the last moment. Her face was filled with a big fat perky ass, and her eyes just had to stare up Rem’s back. Rem grinned back at Emilia, a cute smile and bright eyes. “Just give me a good rim job. I need to make sure your tongue is thorough. And if you can, give my cock some attention as well. I wanted to cum so bad watching my sister rough you around…” She said, thrusting her ass harder against Emilia’s face. “Do it.” 

Emilia couldn’t refuse. Enthusiastically, she opened wide and slide her tongue around in a circle over the girls cute little ring. She swinged and lathered the hole in her spit, a little wad of her drool building up and sliding towards the center. She slicked and up and around, rubbing her face back and forth, feeling the cheeks between the valley slap against either side of her face, so soft and bouncy. It was like drowning in pillows. Her arms reached around Rem’s hips, encouraged by the fact the girl was already panting, jostling her rear back and forth to encourage all of Emilia’s hard work to drown her in attention. Emilia’s one hand cupped the maid’s balls, and the other went straight to her cock, slipping her fingers around her member and sliding down from the head to the base. It was very hard, and nice and fresh after the leaning Rem did to it. Emilia’s hands busily worked their own parts of Rem, careful not to get too sloppy even though she was juggling about three different things all at once. She kept busy, sliding her tongue around and carefully squeezing her nuts.

“Hmm?” Rem suddenly made a noise that wasn’t her moans. “Ram, what is that?” She asked. Emilia instantly felt something lubricated and big shove through her rear. 

“Her ass was a little too tight.” Ram said. “So I had some beads ready just for the occasion. I figured this a fine time since she was swaying her ass so happily as she worked.” 

“That is fine, but give me some more warning. The second you slid one in, she nearly squeezed my balls off.” 

“I’m sorry, I shall be more careful next time.” Ram said, nodding as she kept pushing the beads in. Emilia squirmed beneath her actions, careful to juggle her feelings. She was getting tenser and tenser, every slip of a bead so tight it pushed her to her limit. However, she couldn’t let that interfere with her responsibilities. Too tight a squeeze, and she couldn’t slide her hand down the cock just right, and needless to say her performance on the nuts would be lackluster. Emilia wanted to scream, trying to find somewhere for all of the feelings to squeeze out. She found her outlet, and it was literally staring her in the face. She squirmed, and shoved her face as hard as she could. 

Rem nearly toppled over, but the maid adjusted. Emilia squirmed her tongue forward against the girl’s hole, squirming it around inside of Rem. The maid gasped and shivered along, like her controls were hidden there all along. With her tensions expended, Emilia could focus better on making sure she did the best job she could. She squeezed Ram’s nuts so carefully, pressing her thumb firmly but lightly, massaging along, evenly spreading her attention to both of the twins in the sack she caressed. All the while, her other hand picked up more and more on all of the sensitive spots along Rem’s cock. All the right places to squeeze, all the speeds she liked and where. The portrait was being painted ever so perfectly. Emilia took the knowledge on, and made it as good as she could. And when Rem roared, up to cum, her cock shivering and quaking like it was going to split in two, the princess slid both hands around the nuts, and squeeeezed as hard as she could. 

A scream rang out, a girly moan loud as clashing steel. Rem roared her head off as her cock flooded the floor with her cum, an oozing puddle covering the portion of the bedroom they took, and even splattering a little on her thighs and fat nuts. Emilia instantly sprung forward, walking on all fours, to lick all the cum up off the floor. When her tongue used up every drop, she turned to Rem and slid her face in between her legs. She quickly cleaned away, running her tongue along her thighs, catching every salty drop as she did so. She slid her tongue over Rem’s balls, nuzzling them and inhaling, and then followed along to the top of the tower and swallowed the shaft down, to make it as clean and nice as it was when they just started. Emilia wiggled her rear, feeling the remaining two beads not inside sway like a tail.  
“She’s truly embraced it.” Ram said. The half elf couldn’t help but agree. The oni were just so much more powerful, so truly able to dominate her and adjust her mind to their whims. It was breathtaking, really twisting Emilia’s understanding of the world. Woozily, she stood up from her stance, staring over at the twins. They both rose up in synch, staring over Emilia, the monster they had created. “We best finish off. We both probably only have one more load until the slut has truly serviced us.” 

“Mmm, now, what hole haven’t we really cum in yet?” Rem asked, a grin on her face as she neared Emilia. Emilia shivered, their words forboding, but Rem’s presence was just so alluring. The elf felt her face gravitate towards Rem’s nearing one. Their lips met in Emilia’s first kiss. Their lips pushed against each other, Rem quickly teaching Emilia all the best ways to kiss by example, thrusting her tongue inside the princess’s mouth. Rem wrapped her hands around the girl and lifted her up. Emilia carefully moved up, wrapping her legs around the maid. She was frightened she might knock her over, but Ram was quickly upon her, cupping her ass to keep her afloat and smothered around Rem. 

“The only question is; will her brood have pink or blue hair?” Ram asked, prodding her cock forward. Long as it was, and Emilia at just the right angle, the pink haired girl could shove her cock inside Emilia’s pussy. The princess shuddered, her virginity taken right there and then. 

“That might be where we have to put aside our competition.” Rem teased, pushed her cock forward. It was hard, but she was making room. Pushing and prodding, she kept swirling her cock around and sliding forward with any gain she could make. Emilia was melting in their grasps. The zips and zaps that shivered across her whole body made her teeth chatter and her eyes shoot wide. She was being stretched farther and farther. She never even knew she could go that far! She slid more than a finger in, sure, but both girls where thick than a few fingers already, but put them both together, and the encumbrance was more than the princess was trained more. She was elastic enough, and as the twins trained her pussy, Emilia found she was taking more and more inches beyond what she would have sworn was her breaking point. Her eyes rolled back, a building steam of pressure and pleasure building inside. It was only pain and this building potential that made her knees shivering in anticipation, but it was palpable. She really was going beyond her limits, and breaking right on their dicks. Her leg’s grasp loosened with all fidgeting, and like a support in a storm, she slid down. Rem’s cock went the rest of the way in, and Ram slid in harder than she was in. Emilia threw her head back and moaned, her eyes rolled back as far as they would go, and a drool line spilling down her mouth, a bleeding wound where her mind was split open. 

“Fuuuuuck~!” Emilia gasped, coming back down from her high to thrust her lips forward against Rem. It was the pressured situation again, forced to let it all out or risk collapsing from their precarious balance, like fucking atop a house of cards. 

“I’m going to knock you up slut~” Ram gasped, hurling her cock forward like a dozen arrows hitting bullseye. Her balls thud up against Emilia’s thighs as she slid, her cock contending for space with Rem’s and rubbing up against it. “Your belly is going to get soooo big~ All whores get pregnant, especially with potent seed~ I bet you want, it don’t you~ You don’t care what happens at all~ Say it! Scream it!” 

“I-I’m a slut!” Emilia gasped, dragging her words on as she barely parted from her kiss with Rem. “I’m a huge slut! A huuuuge slut!~ I-I wanna fuck everyone on a street corner~ I want a big belly! I want to bred and fucked and used! I want to be hurt, and bruised, and written all over~” 

“What a shame, we thought we were fucking a princess.” Rem said, sounding more like her sister than anything. Emilia reeled from the pain from that jab, but even that just transferred to pleasure in her perfectly shattered head. “Instead, we’re fucking some worthless trash heap, a cum dumpster we must have found.”

“We had to drag her away from the dogs and street urchins.” Ram added. “Buts its fine, we’ll give her a warm belly filled with our seed. That’ll keep her warm~ And she can suckle herself for milk.” Ram nodded, her sister following along. They thrusted in a perfect off time. When Ram was all the way in, Rem was on her way out, and the opposite was just as true. When one sped up, the other made good and went double time, thrusting twice as hard and fast, and then the other would match the speed until they both slowed from their exponential race. “This drooling slut is going to ruin our lingerie.” Ram said. 

“She has already made efforts on mine.” Rem replied, motioning to her chest. Her bra was slipped away, and Emilia was suckling on a nipple, dragging her teeth along it. Rem shivered and winced along to the pleasure, her breaths coming out in quick pants, interrupted by long moans. “Her drool first, and now her dirty teeth are on my nipple.”

“Filthy.” Ram added. “We best finish her off.” They both agreed to that. Emilia winced, her eyes wide and her expression squinted as she felt a bead push in. There were still five or so beads not inside, and they weren’t all a uniform size. They all got bigger as they went down the line. She shivered and shook, each marble pushed through into her cunt made her shake more. Her volume slid higher and higher, her moans high pitched and frantic, until the final huge apple sized bead pushed her out to scream. Ram snickered, her laugh a little slip she didn’t intend. All in one swoop, Ram tugged all of the beads out. Emilia exploded.

Her pussy walls came crushing down, squeezing the cocks and milking them with all her might, her juices spilling and squirting. The twins thrusted as hard as they could, sweat beading across their similar bodies as they thrusted at double time to meet the eagerness of the slut in the middle. With one push, they both came, and fell forward. Rem’s back hit the floor, and Emilia fell atop her, and by the joiner between her legs, Ram met the group down, all of them piled atop the poor blue candy at the bottom. They all whimpered and gasped, cumming and moaning for the longest time. Numb to it all as they were drained of their last bit of exertion. 

It felt like hours Emilia was on the floor, crammed between the twins. Their bodies were warm and soft, and more than a little wet and sticky, but it was nice to be filthy for a change. Ram was the first to rise, still holding onto the beads like a culprit who crashed a wall by merely pulling a brick. Ram dusted herself off, and offered her hand to Emilia. Emilia grabbed onto, the whole feeling seeming foreign. She was lifted off of Rem. A wet towel was applied to her body. It washed over her, cleaning all the lightest offences on her, the sweat and cum going easy, and some of the writing getting smudged. Rem quickly rose and wrapped a bathing towel over Emilia’s body. The twins both quickly tucked all their things away, getting their panties back up and around their bodies, and finding their own night gowns to cover up. Rem took Emilia’s hand and guided her. “This way, Miss Emilia.” 

She led her on to the bath. The room was massive as it always was, and a fresh hot bath was drawn. The room was filled with a low steam, the piping hot water a sight for Emilia’s sore, sore body. The twins led her on, gently parting the princess with her cover to let her immerse herself beneath the water. There was a herbal treatment in the water, instantly rushing over her with a deeply relaxing, cleanly sensation. Emilia couldn’t help but leaned her head back against the walls of the bath and relax. 

The twins joined her. Ram had a brush and shampoo and a comb. She did her work to brush out the ink stains on her body, as well as comb out all of the cum in her hair the princess couldn’t hope to get to. All the while, Rem worked carefully, erasing every single tattoo on Emilia’s body, and even emitting a light healing aura. Emilia could only assume that the spell was very neatly undoing any potential danger that could have come of it. If Emilia was ever getting a suitor, and they were to find her lower lips loose, her ass worked over, and her stomach already with a child… 

“That was good fun, Miss Emilia.” Rem said. “I apologize for all the things my sister said.” 

“Yes.” Ram echoed. “I apologize for all the horrible things Rem said.” 

“It is alright.” Emilia said, gently cooing between all the spoiling she was getting. Her body was freshening up the second. It was almost like none of it happened, except there was a part of her that was filthy that nobody could scrub. Perhaps, it would always be filthy? Did Emilia go too deep, tapping into something that couldn’t be sated normally. She couldn’t imagine toying with herself normally ever again… 

“Next time we’ll need to make more preparations to keep things fresh.” Ram said. “I’m certain Emilia will need much more rigorous attention.” 

Emilia instantly blushed.

“Now Ram.” Rem said. “That is rude of you to assume that the princess will want to continue with this.” 

“You are right, I apologize.” Ram said, turning her head to proper face Emilia head on. “Emilia, would you wish to continue this.” 

“I-I mean…” Emilia gasped, turning her eyes over to Rem, but Rem was giving her a similar look. She was hungry for an answer.

“Should you say no…” Rem began. “We will say this never happened. It is erased. We return to before.” She said. “However, if you say no, we will never offer this again. We know and understand we may have gone too far, as well as the dangers of our actions. Your life is more important, and we cannot afford to mess with it. However… if you do reply…” Rem smirked, and reached over to the floor of the bath, bringing something into view. “We originally purchased this and a matching bowl for Puck, however he is far too dignified for a collar.” Rem said, showing it to Emilia. It was leather, and had a little jingling tag that read “Emilia.” 

“Yes, it is far beyond him.” Ram said, her hands dipping below her waistline, down into the water. “A collar like that? Only suited for a lowly dog. A mutt we took off the streets, hungry for any attention it can get.” Slowly, Emilia took the collar out of Rem’s hands, looking it over carefully. It was competently made, and it would perfectly suit a pet. The tag jingled ever so nicely. Emilia handed it back over to Rem. 

Then she bowed her head forward, grabbing her hair up, like she was expecting to be knighted. The grin on Rem’s face was big, but understated. The girl reached forward, undoing the latch on the collar, and wrapped it around. She slid along until it was tight enough, and closed it up. 

Emilia let go of her hair and let it fall down to the side. She moved her head back up, the tag on the collar jingling like a bell as she grinned up. Her face twisted into a perverted grin, her smile wide, her tongue hanging, her eyes curled in pleasure. 

“Woof~”


End file.
